Collective Consciousness
}} Da5xCkAjc3o '"Collective Consciousness"' is the theme for Senator Steven Armstrong while he is piloting Metal Gear EXCELSUS. It also played during the second half of the battle against Steven Armstrong in the Jetstream DLC. The lyrics appear to denote the deranged beliefs of corrupt politicians and bureaucrats, letting the poor and downtrodden be sacrificed for the gains of the rich and powerful, keeping in theme with Armstrong's position as a senator. Alternatively, the lyrics could refer to how Raiden perceives Armstrong, as the song plays before Armstrong reveals his true motives behind Operation Tecumseh. On the other side, with Armstrong's true beliefs and motivations in mind, it can be read as his personal boon about everything he hates about American leadership and society. It also greatly reflects on the actions, motivations, and even the beliefs of The Patriots: especially their AIs. Fittingly enough, they are discussed right before the battle. The demo (or unmixed) version was sung by Tim Anderson from Shadows Entwined band, and has three different lines respect Maniac Agenda Mix by Jimmy Gnecco (marked in '''bold' below). Lyrics ''Collective Consciousness'' (Maniac Agenda Mix) The unenlightened masses They cannot make the judgment call Give up free will forever their voices won’t be heard at all Display obedience While never stepping out of line And blindly swear allegiance Let your country control your mind (Let your country control your soul) Live in ignorance And purchase your happiness When blood and sweat is the real cost Thinking ceases, the truth is lost Don’t you worry You’ll be told exactly what to do I give my people the lives they need The righteous will succeed The fires of greed will burn the weak So we’ll make freedom obsolete Making whole the fabric of society Collective consciousness controlled as you will see MIND CONTROL Let your country control your soul Let your country control your soul Let your country control your soul Let your country control your soul http://platinumgames.com/metal-gear-rising-revengeance-vocal-tracks-lyrics/ Official lyrics from Platinum Games - Do not modify ''Collective Consciousness'' (Demo / Original version) The unenlightened masses They cannot make the judgement call Give up free will forever their voices won’t be heard at all Display obedience While never stepping out of line And blindly swear allegiance Let your country control your mind (Let your country control your soul) Live in ignorance And purchase your happiness When blood and sweat is the real cost Thinking ceases, the truth is lost Don’t you worry You’ll be told exactly what to do I give my people the lives they need The righteous will succeed The fires will burn in their defeat The human heart is obsolete Breaking down the fabric of society Collective consciousness controlled as you will see MIND CONTROL Let your country control your soul Let your country control your soul Let your country control your soul Let your country control your soul Credits and original composition Written by: Logan Mader & Jamie Christopherson Lyrics by: Logan Mader & Jamie Christopherson Recorded by: Logan Mader Produced by: Logan Mader & Jamie Christopherson Mixed by: Logan Mader Remixed by: Maniac Agenda Vocals 1: Jimmy Gnecco (Maniac Agenda Mix) Vocals 2: Tim Anderson (Demo / Original version) Guitars & Bass: Logan Mader Drums: Ralph Alexander Bass: Logan Mader Programming: Logan Mader & Jamie Christopherson Category:Songs Category:Music in Metal Gear Rising